


Ctrl+Z

by 42_ChronicYouth_42



Category: aksually, quackity - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_ChronicYouth_42/pseuds/42_ChronicYouth_42
Summary: Another fucking fic about another fucking ship that involves one needing to piss like wHAT IS WRONG WITH ME-Quacksually content ahead if you’re not okay with that, just a heads up.Traffic stuck in the car scenario.Enough said.
Relationships: Aksel | Aksually/Alexis | Quackity
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Ctrl+Z

Alex sat alone in his bedroom, waiting patiently while his Discord video processed. He had one hand on his cup of morning coffee, he raised the cup to his mouth and drank the last sip. 

His friend Aksel was already on his way over from Estonia. They had been good friends for over a year now.

The beanie clad teen stretched and got up. "Damn, Youtube is slow as hell!" Alex said to himself, thinking aloud.

There was a buzzing noise on his desk, Alex’s phone. He picked it up and answered, “Hello?" It better not be another scam call.

“Hey Alex,” it was Aksel. “It’s early, I know...I just landed and I’m on my way over, can I crash at your place tonight?” He asked.

"Sure, I’ll see you soon.” Alex said.

"Thanks." Aksel replied as he hung up.

After Aksel arrived, Alex helped his friend carry in his suitcase.

Alex walked into his apartment, with Aksel trailing in after. “Wow, your place looks way cleaner since the last time I came around.” Aksel said, looking around as he set down his suitcase. “Yeah, I just moved some stuff around to fit my keyboard." Alex replied, Aksel smiling as he laughed quietly.

Alex sighed, checking his upload, which was still processing. "Fucking shitty internet, takes an hour to even upload anything...”

"Figures, internet is slow in Estonia too.” Aksel said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them off, and put them back on.

Time was going by slowly. Alex and Aksel both sat on the couch. Alex was on his phone when Aksel suddenly spoke.

"What if we go and do something,” The blonde huffed in annoyance, “See a movie or something."

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed in thought, "That doesn’t sound too bad.”

"Yeah, heard some good reviews on the new Venom movie.” Aksel stated, taking his phone out to search for showtimes, low key wanting to just get out of the house.

“First date?” Alex giggled.

Aksel turned red, “Heh, totally.” He laughed dryly, the other man standing and grabbing his keys.

“Alright, let’s head out then!” The brunette smiled. 

*****

They got back in the car, Aksel driving. Even though Aksel didn't know the area that well, Alex was good with directions.

"Okay, keep going then turn right at the end of the road." Alex pointed out once more.

Aksel turned too soon. “Ah damnit, sorry.” He cursed, trying to reroute.

Alex looked out the window, already getting bored of sitting in the car. The brunet began to feel a telltale pressure in his abdomen. It hadn’t even crossed his mind to relieve himself this morning. He remembered waking up, using the bathroom, then having coffee, then a water...on top of another coffee? His mind was hazy after pulling an all nighter to edit that discord video.

It would be fine, right? They were about a half hour away from said movie theater they suggested. He could hold it.

Aksel made his way onto the interstate, picking up a steady speed of 60. Yeah, they were definitely going to make it there, maybe even before a half hour. Alex decided to recline his seat and take a quick nap.

******

“Alex...”

The brunet opened his eyes, then squeezed them shut at the sudden brightness in the car, “What time is it?” Alex said, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

“Almost 4:00. I didn’t know where to turn off to, so I just turned the GPS on my phone to that movie theater you suggested, only because you fell asleep.”

“Huh, and we left at 12:00?” Alex replied, checking his phone.

“Yeah, you must have been tired.” Aksel smiled, still looking at the road.

Alex soon felt the pressure on his abdomen again, but it was worse. He shifted a little, for as much as he didn’t want to admit, he needs to pee pretty bad now. It made him feel very uncomfortable, a constant ache in between his hips making him shift more as more time passed.

Aksel kept sneaking glances at his teenage friend, looking a little antsy, “Alex, did you want to stop at a 7 Eleven? I’m running low on gas.”

Alex nodded, as Aksel pulled into the parking lot. He went inside and went up to the front counter.

“How can I help you, young man?” The clerk asked, she didn’t look any younger than 20ish. Black hair, brown eyes, kind of chubby. “Yeah uh, can I have the key to the restroom?” Alex asked, trying to act like he wasn’t already kind of desperate.

The clerk’s face fell, “Ah I’m sorry, we don’t have a bathroom at this location.”

(You’ve got to be fucking joking...) Alex thought, then smiled, “That’s fine, uh, what was your name?”

“Melissa. So, besides that, what else did you need?” Melissa asked.

“$25 on pump 4, please.” Alex said, pulling out his wallet as the woman put in the total through the cash register, “Alright, your total is $25.79.”

Alex got out his card and paid, Melissa writing something, then giving him his receipt. “Have a good day, sir.”

“You too.” Alex replied. He sat back down in the passenger’s seat.

“Fuck...” he cursed under his breath and crossed one leg over the other. So, no bathroom at this rest stop, and he wasn’t even going to risk getting a public indecency charge filed because he pissed outside. Alex was stumped, looking at Aksel coming out of the 7 Eleven with two Big Gulps in hand.

Aksel opened the car door and set one of the drinks in the cup holder, “Thought you might want something in return for paying for my gas and stuff.” He replied, before walking around to the gas valve.

Alex clenched his teeth and sucked in air, sure it was nice of his friend to get him a soda, but it had to be at the one time where Alex had to really pee.

It didn’t do him any favors that he was also kind of thirsty. He picked it up and sipped from it nonchalantly. 

Aksel got back into the car after filling up the tank. “Let’s try to head back, it’s getting late. We might have even missed the movie anyway.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Alex replied, still sipping at his drink as Aksel pulled out of the parking lot.

*********

About an hour has passed, as Alex took the last sip of his drink. He had paused, putting the cup in the cup holder as his eyes widened. (I drank that entire thing?) Alex thought, feeling a sharp pain in his now very full bladder. He crossed his legs tightly, looking ahead to find a rest stop sign. The only one he saw read: “Rest Stop: 45 miles ahead.” 

Alex squirmed a little as his face scrunched up in concentration, still crossing his legs tight. No way he would be able to make it that far. He wanted to ask his friend, but they were almost into town.

Almost, before Aksel hit traffic.

Aksel now took notice of his friend, sipping at his now half full drink.

“Alex....are you okay?” Aksel asked, putting his drink back in the cupholder, staring at his younger friend with concern.

Alex bit his lip, “I uh, I’m fine, just-!” He suddenly felt another terrible wave of urgency surging through him. Letting go of any pride he still had, he grabbed the front of his jeans with his free hand, the other hand trying to cover the desperate noise of distress he had tried to hold back. He knew that he should have went outside the 7 Eleven a while ago, but he thought he could hold out until they got back to his place.

“Alex.” Aksel stated, a stern look on his face, “You’re not okay. What’s wrong?” This made Alex’s face feel hot, which only made him more uncomfortable as he shifted again.

“I uh, okay fine, yeah! I’m not alright. I know that this is a really bad time, but I need to pee...” Alex whined, clenching his thighs together, now holding himself with both hands. Aksel looked to the brunet, now concerned.

He looked stiffer than a board, tensely shifting around every so often. The brunet looked out the window to try and distract himself.

Aksel quickly reassured the younger man, “Okay, I’ll try to find someplace to stop soon, yeah?” The blonde stated, keeping his voice calm.

Alex nodded, emitting a hum of understanding. 

*******

They were still stuck in the middle of traffic. It had only been 20 minutes, and Alex began to wiggle around very anxiously, crossing his legs.

Aksel banged his fist against the wheel frustratedly.

The brunet next to him was emitting quiet, desperate noises, moving around to try and keep his pants dry.

Alex still had both hands to the front of his pants to grab himself, breathing deeply. He had never needed to pee so bad before in his entire life, he thought.

The brunet scrunched up his face in concentration, “C-Can I use the cup?” He quietly strained, wiggling around pathetically. Aksel shook his head, “You know I reuse these cups...”

The brunet whined quietly, squirming around more. He felt like he was going to explode the more the minutes droned on. “Just, okay...” He sighed in defeat.

Aksel only nodded, trying to tune out his friend.

********

After another 20 minutes, Aksel heard a quiet little whine next to him. The poor brunet really looked like was about to burst open, breathing heavy as he wiggles around frantically, stopping occasionally to clench his thighs together tightly in concentration. 

“Oh god, Aksel it- it’s fucking- I’m- I cant hold it!” Alex stammered out, staying stiff as he grabbed himself with white knuckles.

Aksel could only look at the poor desperate teen, nearly on the brink of losing control.

“I-I can’t- if I move, oh god I’m gonna lose it..” Alex whimpered pathetically as his knuckles turned white.

Aksel soon felt terrible for his awfully desperate friend, “Alex, It’s fine. If it’s too much for you, I won’t get upset, I promise.”

Alex only whined in response, feeling a leak escape him and dampen his underwear. “I need to go really bad, Aksel....”

Aksel had no idea what to say, but just went for it, “Alex, I don’t want you to get an infection. I’m sorry for not paying attention earlier. If it happens, then it just happens. I won’t be upset.”

Alex clenched his teeth and rested his head on the dashboard, “I-I’ll hold it...”

********  
They were still stuck in this awful traffic, Aksel had to suppress his frustration. Christ, they had to have been here for almost an hour, and why now? Now when there’s a very wiggly and anxious Alex next to him, clearly dying to pee.

Alex, who all of a sudden freezes in place, “Aksel, please....”

Aksel looked over at the brunet, who was beyond the point of no return. He was sweating now, squirming, grabbing himself through his jeans, doing anything to hold it-

It’s starting to hurt. He needs to pee. He needs to pee now.

He’s stuck, though. The thought only makes him feel more ashamed, he really felt that he wasn’t going to make it.

Another 5 minutes had passed, as Alex gasped again.

He soon began to feel more pee trickling out, dampening the front. Alex grasped himself as tight as he could, but his body had had enough with the waiting. His muscles relaxed unwillingly, “Please, oh shit, hold it, oh, no no no, fuck!” He strained out a moan as he tried to stop leaking, but no luck.

Alex moaned from the immediate relief washing over him. Letting his eyes flutter closed, he soon began to feel his jeans quickly getting warm and wet. He felt a lot better, letting the urine soak the seat beneath him, pooling in between his legs and spilling on the floor of the car. He sighed, and began to open his eyes, looking to his friend Aksel.

Instant regret.

Alex soon felt his face burn with embarrassment. Aksel had a look of disappointment on his face, staring down at the mess Alex had made.

Alex’s eyes suddenly pooled with tears, the realization finally hitting him. He’s peeing himself. He’s peeing himself in Aksel’s car. He’s peeing himself with Aksel right next to him and seeing everything. 

Alex was peeing himself in front of his friend like a five year old.

Alex’s eyes spilled over with tears as he closed his eyes. He felt so mortified, not being able to hold it any longer like a toddler in the middle of potty training. Sniffling, Alex covered his face with both hands and started to cry.

Aksel glanced at his friend, pitifully sighing. What was he supposed to say?

The poor brunet looked mortified, breathless and shaky. Alex was still covering his face and wheezing out quiet sobs. Aksel seeing his friend getting upset like this made his heart hurt. Aksel tried not to look, out of courtesy of his friend.

It had been 30 seconds, and Alex was still going. God, how long had it been? Was the puddle beneath him just going to...keep growing?

He felt like crawling under a rock to hide for 10 years. He felt awful.

Soon, the steady stream had began to taper off into nothing. Aksel rested a hand on Alex’s shoulder, clearly distressed and mortified, “Hey, Alex it’s fine...totally normal, man.”

Alex began crying, now more heavy and distressed as Aksel brought the teen into a tight embrace. “I-it’s not fucking normal! I’m 18 dude, it’s-“ Alex paused, stifling another sob, “It’s not okay...” 

Aksel teared up a little, he hated hearing his friend cry. He gathered himself, “You’re good, Alex, it’s alright, okay? You...you tried really hard, and didn’t make it. Big deal! It happens to the best of us.”

The two held each other, Alex trying to calm himself down, wiping his face with his hands. His crying turned to hiccups, sniffling silently as he let go of his friend.

Alex covered his face again, still burning from the embarrassment, “I want t-to go home...” He said, his breath hitching halfway through his sentence.

“We will,” Aksel began to grab some towels from his back seat, handing them to Alex, “Try to clean it as best you can, yeah?” Alex nodded, grabbing the towels and soaking up the mess he had made, grimacing at the cold dampness on his jeans.

Traffic began to clear up, as Aksel pulled off to find a different way back to Alex’s house.

*******

The entire car ride back to Alex’s apartment was silent. Alex had soaked up most of the mess with the towels he had, one of which was covering the front of his jeans. Alex worked up the courage and finally spoke, “I’m....I’m really, really sorry....”

“Alex, it’s fine. It doesn’t matter. This shit happens.” Aksel said, getting a little annoyed at how much Alex was apologizing. He had to remind himself that, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Alex was really sensitive. He heard the younger man sniffling.

Alex quickly spoke, “I know, I’m sorry....” He apologized again, sounding small.

“I told you, you’re fine. We’ve all had accidents in one point of our lives, right?” Aksel said, trying to reassure his friend, who was still very flustered.

“Yeah....” Alex said, still sitting quietly, tears spilling from his eyes.

“It happened to me a few years back...” Aksel said, a blush tinting his face, “Well, I guess it wasn’t on accident, but same thing.”

Alex racked his brain, remembering Aksel saying something about having some weird sex thing. 

**********

How could he forget the drunk Aksel incident back in 2016? It was one late night on Discord, both boys staying up very late, drinking quite a bit. Aksel had grown very fidgety, but he stayed where he was.

They were reading bad fake texts over voice chat, and one in particular made Aksel laugh a little too hard.

Aksel gasped suddenly, closing his eyes as he tensed up. Alex through the happy drunken laughing asked, “Hey Aksel, do you think that text was worse than the last?”

Alex couldn’t see, but Aksel was grabbing himself through his pajamas and breathing quietly, his face growing red.

“Hey Pinkman, you good?” Alex said, still giggling. Aksel then got a mischievous smirk on his face. Alex rolled his eyes, “God take care of your boner earlier next time...”

“I-It’s not-Well, yeah okay, I’m horny as balls, but it’s not for the right reason....” Aksel clammed up, blushing harder.

Alex wasn’t even paying attention, but he tried to listen through the haze that the booze had given him.

“It’s like....a sex thing I have- well, not really a sex thing, it’s kind of innocent, but not....uh....” Aksel rambled, “I’m just gonna say it...I like to see people piss, okay?” Aksel covered his face and blushed so hard that his ears were turning red. Alex laughed way louder than he expected and banged his fist on his desk, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Aksel was still covering his face, as Alex gradually stopped laughing.

“You’re serious?” Alex said, now stone faced. Aksel nodded, still incredibly red.

“Huh....okay. Sooo......how? I don’t mean like, how are you into it, I meant like, what is it they do that gets you so turned on?” Alex asked, but almost immediately regretted asking, before Aksel stood.

He started fidgeting a little, tapping his bare feet on the floor of his bedroom, silently moaning. Alex suddenly felt something, (Oh god, what....I’m getting...!)

Alex huffed, a little frustrated, (Great, I feel like a freak...Might as well watch.) Aksel suddenly started grabbing his junk through his pajama pants, sucking air through his teeth, “Fuck...Alex I...”

Alex was now blushing, “You what? Fucking Christ, are you trying to turn me on, Aksel?!” He huffed, now embarrassed.

“Oh, so I’m not the only one, huh?” Aksel growled into the microphone, making Alex’s dick twitch. He also realized that Aksel wasn’t the only one who had to piss from the alcohol.

“Damnit, Aksel! You’re making me hard when I have to piss!” Alex complained, standing up and backing up from his computer, “Fuck....” Alex suddenly groaned, grabbing himself.

Aksel soon took his dick out from under his pants and boxers, “Jesus dude, you look...fucking amazing....” He said, starting to slowly stroke himself.

Alex bit his lip, “You’re getting off...to-“

“Please, dude....” Aksel moaned, “Let me see you piss yourself.”

“What?!” Alex shouted, his eyes flew wide open. “No no, Aksel I...I can’t do it, I’m hard man, shit...”

“Come on, Alex.....” Aksel encouraged him, stroking his own dick faster, pleasure coursing up his spine.

“Fine, damn...” Alex said, “Kinky mother fucker....” He laughed under his breath.

Alex put his arms to his sides, trying to psych himself up. Nothing happened. He tried spreading his legs out, relaxing, and still, nothing happened.

“Dude come on, just go!” Aksel yelled through the microphone.

“I’m trying, Aksel! It’s not coming out....” Alex huffed, “Give me a second.”

For a split second, he stuck his hand inside of his cotton shorts and wrapped his hand around the shaft. He tried to breathe a little slower, reminding himself that no one would look, besides Aksel-

Alex suddenly gasped as he felt a little leak out, then he let out a little more, “Jesus....” Alex removed just hand from his pants and tried to cover the front with his shirt.

“No, don’t cover it...” Aksel suddenly spoke, startling Alex into letting go full force, the urine making a dark wet spot form on his pajama shorts. Alex blushed, covering up his face, “Oh my god...” He said, his voice sounding more relaxed.

“Oh fuck, yeah...that’s it...” Aksel moaned again, stroking faster. The urine had began to form a puddle at Alex’s feet, the floor being unforgiving of the volume.

Alex looked down, still flustered as he sighed in relief. 

“Alex, Ah!” Aksel yelled as he orgasmed, as he also subsequently began pissing himself. He quickly grabbed himself and tried to waddle over to the toilet, leaking as he hurried over.

“Holy shit...” Alex said, getting himself to stop as he made his way over to his own bathroom and let out the rest.

Once he finished, he washed his hands and grabbed a towel to soak up the mess. Aksel way already back, breathlessly laughing, “Oh man, Alex, you should have seen your face.”

Alex laughed, “Really, was I good then?” 

Aksel replied, “Fucking perfect.”

*********

His face went completely red as he realized, “So...you had a boner while you just looked at me squirming, and kept driving?” Alex laughed at the thought. Aksel would totally do that, the kinky bastard.

“Kind of...”

Alex quickly shifted his eyes out the window, what was he supposed to respond with, after that....?

Once Aksel pulled up to the curb of Alex’s apartment complex, Alex stepped out, “Thanks again...” Alex said, laughing as Aksel shook his head, “Yeah yeah, go take a shower, you smell like ass.” Aksel got out of the car and locked it, heading inside.

*********

Once Alex got out of the shower and got dressed, he went to put his clothes in the wash. 

Aksel was sitting on the couch, yawning. It was already getting late, Alex sat next to his friend.

Time passed. It was dead silent before Aksel cleared his throat, “Sorry. I didn’t want to put you through that just for-“

“Gonna be honest, I’m into it.”

Aksel exhaled through his nose, smiling. “I knew it...but still, sorry, I should have told you.”

Alex shook his head, “It’s fine, just....warn me before you do that next time, okay?”

Aksel burst into laughter, “Alright, but next time, you’re making me hold it.”

Alex nodded. 

Next time, asshole.


End file.
